


Continuing the Adventure - Pardoned Pals

by InterstellarSpace42



Series: Henry Stickmin | Continuing the Adventure [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Romance, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarSpace42/pseuds/InterstellarSpace42
Summary: Henry and Ellie side with the Government this time- leaping to the helicopter, destroying the rocket, and earning their pardon....But what now?They don't feel like splitting up after all this, but they don't exactly plan on settling down just yet....I hope that pardon offer isn't void after the shenanigans they're about to get themselves into. The Toppat clan may be gone, but there's still treasure to hunt, threats to face, and this time, two do both.Continuing the Mission - Pardoned Pals Path starts here.
Relationships: Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose
Series: Henry Stickmin | Continuing the Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885201
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	1. Part 1 | Calm Before the Storm

_(There is some alterations to how the Pardoned Pals ending played out- the Orbital Station was launched, and the main standoff took place in space.)_

_The wind howls on an empty desert road- the silence is as peaceful as it is unnerving, and feels fleeting._

_...Sure enough, just moments later the sounds of a motorbike fade in as two stick figures race down the road-_

“So, Henry, you said you had a plan for where we can go next?”

_...Henry thinks. To be completely honest, the chances that his home he abandoned before Stealing the Diamond and all these adventures is still even owned by him- especially with all the missed rent payments- is basically zero. He shrugs his shoulders, shaking his head._

“Well, we’ve been on the road for hours- we should stop at the next town ahead and get some rest.”

_Henry’s luck is pretty bad, but he doesn’t see any way that plan could go wrong._

_After a bit more driving, the two pull into a roadside town, parking the bike and checking into a motel. Flopping down on one of the beds, Henry sighs. It’s been a long day- taking down the Toppat clan’s orbital station in a glorious bang, being hunted by The Wall- and even gaining an official pardon from the Government, clearing their criminal record. Even for Henry, that day’s a bit much._

_Ellie takes a seat on the other bed, grabbing the remote for the ancient CRT TV in the motel room and flicking through channels-_

_She stops on the news channel, as the reporter speaks with a mostly urgent tone. Not really much ‘urgency’ can be heard, considering their usual monotone voice, but they’re certainly visibly on edge._

“Due to the destruction of the Toppat Clan’s orbital station, it appears an alien race has located the earth- multiple cities are under siege, including Manhattan, Detroit, Berlin, London…”

_The news anchor drawls on about city names as the pardoned duo’s eyes widen-_

_...A rather rare occurrence- Henry mutters a short sentence._

“That stickmin luck strikes again…”

_Ellie gives a half-hearted chuckle, looking to Henry-_

“Now I see why you always seem to get into the weird situations you find yourself in- it’s like the world is making coincidences purely to make you relevant.”

_Henry rolls his eyes._

“We can probably ignore this till tomorrow, Henry, if it makes you feel any better. I mean, this town hasn’t been attacked. Yet.”

_With a nod, Henry just pulls the sheets over his head and tries to sleep. Ellie clicks off the tv, drifting off to sleep herself._

_Unfortunately for the duo, their decision to wait until the next day may throw them further into the fray!_


	2. Part 2 | A Close Encounter with an Extraterrestrial Threat

(This chapter, absurdity starts to strike. True to the games, I guess!)

_ Dawn breaks, light streaming in through the crappy window curtains as if they weren’t even there- I mean, what did you expect quality-wise from a motel? _

_ Ellie awakens to the sound of a running coffee machine across the room- sure enough, it seems that Henry had woken up first. He walks over to Ellie’s bed, handing them a mug of coffee which they gladly accept. He sits down on his own bed as the two drink in silence, waking up quicker by the power of caffeine. _

_...The refreshingly silent and calm moment is cut short- like a knife through butter- suddenly, as the sound of screaming and collapsing buildings rings out from elsewhere in the town, loud enough to cause Henry to drop his now empty mug of coffee and cover his ears- _ _   
  
_

_ Ellie speaks up, half-drowsily. _ _   
_ “...We should… probably leave now.”

_ Henry nods, grabbing his bag and bolting out the door, shortly followed by Ellie. The two dash down the corridor as suddenly the building shakes- shortly followed by the sound of bricks and drywall meeting their untimely demise as something punches straight through the corridor! Ellie and Henry slide under, practically leaping down the stairs as they exit the building- _

_ A tiny alien ship is shooting massive spikes through nearby buildings- as its cannon slowly rotates towards the two- _

_ In a split second action, Henry pulls out an extendable rocket launcher- firing it as Ellie leaps atop the rocket and rides it up to the ship! They jump off the rocket and cling to the side of the levitating vessel as the rocket lodges itself in the cannon- _

_ Ellie looks for some way to disable this thing for good as the cannon explodes- rocking the vessel and nearly throwing her off. She manages to hang on, pulling out the expandable drill from Breaking the Bank and jamming it in the engine block of the ship and hitting the on button, leaping to the ground, where Henry (barely) catches her and sets her down. _

_ The ship attempts to fly away, but since the nozzle of its engine is now cracked like an egg, it promptly explodes in a rather disappointingly small plume of smoke- the remains of it falling to the ground with a clatter. The two stick figures give each other a high-five, before making a run for it to their motorbike before that gets destroyed- hopping on and revving the engine, shooting down the road! _

“Thanks for the save, Henry. I… realized a bit too late just how high that fall was.”

_ …Unfortunately, they weren’t quite in the clear yet- as another alien ship crashes through the town, having seen the destruction of another, and is now chasing down the speeding duo! Henry swaps to the back and lets Ellie take the handles as he questions what to do in this situation. He pulls out the Wrist-Mounted Grapple Hook, firing off one end of the hook at the chasing vehicle before quickly sending the other end off towards a house- yanking the vehicle off path and sending it careening away- that likely won't distract it for long, so Ellie steers the bike off the road and through an alleyway, heading further towards the highway- Ellie looks back and then forwards several times. _

“Did we lose them?”

_ Henry shakes his head, not believing it would have been that easy to throw them off course. The two speed through the long alleyway-  _

_ The vessel from before, now rather dented and further pissed off, chases the bike through the alleyway, smashing through the buildings beside it. The duo are nearing a dead end- however, they see a place to ramp off of near a dumpster and some planks- _

_...Time seems to slow down, as the bike flies into the air just a few feet above the ship, as the ship is unable to turn or slow down and smashes past them! The bike lands, wobbling before shooting forwards. They pull out of the town onto the highway and speed off. _

“Whew… that was too close for comfort. But… what do we even do now?”

_ Henry pulls out the Government Comms Device that Charles had given them on their way out- the little sticky note reminding him of their oversized headphone-wearing companion. The scene fades out as Henry dials up a number... _


	3. Part 3 | A Bold Action Man to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Honestly this is just an interlude because I've been super busy.
> 
> The bold action man bit was funny in my head when I came up with it though.

_ (Apologies for taking so long to push a new chapter out- life got in the way!) _

_ The sound of helicopter blades spinning drowns out anything else daring enough to contest it as a very familiar green helicopter lands at a military base. Stepping out of it is none other than Charles Calvin- perhaps the most successful pilot in the military, if only because of his exploits tied to Henry Stickmin. _

_ He walks into a military tent… then walks out, a few minutes later, with another job done on his record and a free day. _

_...BZZZT! BZZZT! _

_ Huh, he’s getting a call? _

“Hello? Oh- Henry! How’s it going? Aliens attacking you? You need my help? Got it, I’ll be right there!”   
  
_ Well, that free day won’t exactly be free- but Charles hardly cares- running to the helicopter and taking back off to the skies- _

_ / LOCATION SWAP / _

_ Meanwhile, Henry and Ellie are still on the highway, now on the run- seems oddly familiar. _

_ They speed down the highway as several of the odd vessels follow behind them, their bike swerving and sliding barely out of the way of the onslaught of attacks. Henry thinks fast, pulling out a harpoon gun and aiming it at one of the vessels. The hook is fired- as it bounces off the metal plating and stabs another ship in the engine block, causing it to fall out of the sky and be left behind! Henry quickly tosses the harpoon gun- not gonna have a repeat of the hookshot incident. Wait. Hookshot incident? _

_ Henry seems to remember having a bad take with a hookshot, yet he can’t remember exactly when or where. Huh- must be his memory going screwy. Regardless- that’s one down, but they probably won’t be able to take down all the rest alone. _

_ Henry’s counting on it- any moment now… _

“Henry, DO SOMETHING! Use one of your gadgets or whatever- we’ve not got much time left-”

_ Ellie seems… frustrated. Understandably. But Henry’s still waiting. _

_ He looks to the skies- _

_ Any moment now… THERE! _

_ Sure enough, a helicopter can be seen in the distance- ...and it’s getting closer. _

_...And it’s getting closer. _

_ And it’s getting- _

“ **_I’m the bold action maaaaaaan~_ ** ”

_ The helicopter slams into an alien vessel, knocking it into another like one of those perpetual ball swings- the vessel, disoriented, sparks and falls out of the sky! _

_ Henry gives a sigh of relief- just in time! Charles maneuvers the helicopter closer- allowing Ellie and Henry to grab on, dragging the bike up with them. Charles looks back into the helicopter’s holding bay- _

“Hey guys! Henry called and told me you were both in trouble, so I thought I’d swing by and give ya a ride!”

_ Ellie looks- somewhat relieved. _

“...Well, where do we go now?”, she asks.

_ Henry thinks. They haven’t got many options- they’ll have to go to the epicenter of this invasion. A cornfield in the middle of nowhere, apparently. _

“Well… are you two ready to head out?”

_ Henry and Ellie look at eachother, then to Charles. They nod. _

“Alright! Let’s do this- FORWARDS!”

_ Charles’ helicopter slams into another alien vessel before flying off- somehow avoiding the storm of attacks that follow it. _

_ (Shorter chapter- another one will be up later today-) _


End file.
